There's Thunder and Lightning, and there's Fang
by Spiderbyte
Summary: Fang est complètement obsédée par Lightning, une serveuse du Mog Rieur. Lorsque Vanille et Serah sont enlevées par un Fal' Cie, les deux jeunes femmes font équipe. Naîtra alors une grande amitié... ou plus.
1. Chapter 1

Fang X Lightning.

Je la regardais. Ses cheveux roses flottaient au vent. Ses yeux regardaient autour d'elle, cherchant un ennemi qui serait plus courageux que les autres. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jolie serveuse du « Mog Rieur ». Soudain elle sentit mon regard derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vint vers moi. Un ange passa. Elle m'aida à me relever. Je sentis mes jambes sur le point de céder mais au moment ou j'allais toucher le sol, elle me soutint et m'aida à me stabiliser. Elle me conduit vers un rocher et me fit m'asseoir.

 _Je me_ _trouvais à ma table habituelle, un verre à la main. Vanille et moi riions aux éclats suite à une blague que je venais de lancer.. Nous avions une discussion animée sur les Fal'Cie. Nous allions entamer le sujet « Anima » lorsque Serah Farron vint s'asseoir près de nous. La serveuse nous rejoint._

 _Bonjour Serah ! Qu'est ce que je peux te servir ?_

 _Un cok... euh de l'eau s'il te plaît, se rattrapa-t-elle, face au regard de la serveuse._

 _Et vous, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Vanille et moi._

 _De l'eau, dit précipitamment Vanille._

 _Je me tus, laissant un gros blanc dans la conversation. Remarquant que l'on attendait une réponse de ma part, je répondis que je ne voulais rien._

 _Eh beh Fang, que t'arrive-t-il ? On dirait que tu as vu un ange._

 _Pas vraiment mais c'est tout comme, répondis-je à la petite rousse qui me regardait._

 _Voici, nous interrompit la serveuse._

 _Je pouvais à nouveau la contempler. Ses trait parfaitement dessinés faisaient penser à ceux d'un ange. Sa silhouette était plutôt élancée, sa poitrine était plutôt avantageuse. Mais le plus étonnant chez elle étaient ses cheveux, d'un rose pâle un peu blond. Je m'étais déjà demandé si c'était leur couleur habituelle. Elle semblait plutôt fragile. Mais elle était en réalité telle la rose, magnifique mais très piquante. Et je venais de toucher un picot. Elle avait un regard foudroyant._

 _Aïe ! Je l'avais observée trop longtemps, Vanille et Serah me regardaient avec un sourire , amusé chez Vanille, quelque peu inquiet chez Serah._

 _Vanille et elle durent vite partir étudier, voulant sûrement s'avancer afin de ne pas devoir travailler le lendemain , lors du feu d'artifice de Bodhum. Elles étaient encore à la fac. Serah voulait intégrer l'université d'Eden, lors de la rentrée scolaire suivante, afin d'y poursuivre des études de professeur d'histoire. Vanille, elle , était à l'université de Palumpolum. Elle voulait ouvrir un commerce. Je m'apprêtais à partir, ayant déjà payé, lorsqu'_ _elle_ _me retint par le bras._

 _Comment connais-tu Serah ?_

 _Elle était menaçante._

 _C'est Vanille qui me l'a présentée. Elle l'a aidé quand elle s'est blessée sur la plage._

 _Elle sembla se calmer._

 _Je lui demanderai. Quel est ton nom ?_

 _Fang._

 _Fang comment ?_

 _Je me tendis. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire mon nom de famille.. Je venais d'un endroit trop dangereux pour Cocoon que pour dire mon nom de famille. Seule Vanille, qui venait du même village que moi, le connaissait._

 _Je... Il ne vaut mieux pas que je le dise._

 _Tu préfères me donner ta carte d'identité ?_

 _Ça revient au même._

 _Bon. Je demanderai à Serah._

 _Pourquoi elle t'intéresse autant ?_

 _C'est ma soeur._

 _J'aurais du m'en rendre compte. Elles avaient les mêmes cheveux roses , les mêmes yeux bleus._

 _Elle ne me l'avait pas dit._

 _Pourquoi m'observais-tu tout-à l'heure ?_

 _J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées._

 _Ok._

 _Elle ne sembla pas convaincue._

 _Elle se retourna et alla chercher quelque chose. Je me trouvais près de la porte lorsqu'elle vint vers moi avec un papier et un bic._

 _Note ton numéro de téléphone comme ça je t'appellerai quand j'aurai parlé à Serah._

 _Seulement si tu me dis ton nom._

 _Attends._

 _Elle retourna encore chercher quelque chose et revint avec une feuille sur laquelle elle écrit son nom, son prénom et son numéro de téléphone. Je notai le mien sur la feuille qu'elle m'avait donné la première fois._

 _Je dois y aller, les clients m'attendent. Au revoir Fang._

 _Au revoir Lightning._

 _Lightning. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de reprononcer son nom dans ma tête. Un nom étrange.. Lightning Farron. Un magnifique petit minois qui ne manquait pas de répartie._

 _La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns était plutôt jolie. Basanée comme je les aime, avec des muscles bien cachés sous une belle silhouette. Mais reprends toi Light ! C'est une femme ! Je ne pouvais néanmoins pas m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Une petite rebelle. Rien à voir avec Lebreau. Je me réveillai, maudissant encore ce jour horrible. Encore ce feu d'artifice. Donc plus de gens. Serah fit irruption dans ma chambre, comme tous les matins. « Hey sis ! Aujourd'hui c'est le feu d'artifice ! Il faudra que tu t'habilles autrement. Et Fang et Vanille seront là. » Je maudissais un peu moins ce jour. J'allais avoir un peu de compagnie ce soir là._

 _Mon téléphone sonna. C'était Lightning. Elle me proposa de regarder le feu d'artifice avec elle. J'acceptai, heureuse à l'idée de la voir._

 _Elle m'attendait près de la porte. Ses cheveux étaient soulevés, en harmonie avec le vent. J'avais envie de me jeter sur elle, de ... Mais enfin Light ! Calme toi ! Elle me lança un grand sourire avant de ramener ses cheveux dans son dos. J'aimais pourtant bien ses cheveux emportés. Je la rejoignis et remarquai une marque bleue cachée par ses cheveux. Elle surprit mon regard et cacha discrètement son épaule. Mais j'étais déjà en train de la regarder, attendant presque des explications. Pour toute réponse elle détourna la tête et je vis soudain ses larmes. Elle pleurait. Je la serrai alors dans mes bras._

 _Ce matin là , peu après le coup de fil de Lightning, j'avais remarqué que Vanille n'était pas là. C'est alors que la télé s'était allumée et que j'avais entendu ça. Une jeune fille rousse avait été attaquée par le Fal'Cie de Pulse découvert dans le vestige. Sa description était celle de Vanille. Lorsque j'expliquai tout à Lightning, elle se contenta de me regarder avec compassion, toujours me serrant dans ses bras. Soudain, un homme lui parla. Elle se raidit et s'écroula sur le sol. Je m'empressai de vérifier ce qui n'allait pas._

 _Serah avait disparu. Mon rayon de soleil, mon ange, ma seule famille, ma protégée. Ma soeur. Prise par ce Fal'Cie. Nous nous étions disputées le matin même, moi apprenant qu'elle était une L'Cie. Ma soeur, une L'Cie. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ça. Fang avait perdu Vanille, J'avais perdu Serah. Nous allions devenir des personnes très liées._

 _où irons nous ?_

 _Là ou nous sommes susceptible de les trouver._

 _Et nous y allâmes, bras dessus, bras dessous, forme de soutien mutuel_

 _C'est la fin de ce chapitre les gars, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. L'histoire ne fait que commencer ;-)_


	2. La malédiction de l'amour

_Nous allâmes voir mon supérieur, Amodar. Il eut du mal à accepter que je m'en aille. Lorsque Lebreau apprit que j'allais partir, elle pleura, la tête contre mon épaule. Elle m'embrassa, une pression désespérée, comme si elle avait peur de ne plus me voir. Je lui promis que je reviendrais. Lorsque je me tournai vers Fang, son regard s'était assombri._

 _Oublie la Fang, t'as aucune chance, t'as vu cette bombe ? Tu la mérites pas. Je me murmurais ça à voix basse, m'étranglant pour ne pas pleurer sur chaque mot. Reprends toi ! Tu n'es pas du genre à pleurer. Pleurer pour une femme ! Je ne faisais qu'empirer mon état alors que nous marchions vers la frontière de la ville, vers le vestige. Les larmes coulaient doucement, sans que je puisse les arrêter. Lightning avait dû le remarquer car elle proposa d'une voix douce qu'on fasse une pause. J'acquiesçai, ne trouvant pas la force de parler. Je me tins à l'écart. Soudain, une horde de crapauds nous attaqua. Ce fut rapide. Un éclair, une lame, du sang, des cheveux roses emportés par le vent._

Je trouvais bizarre que Fang pleure. Et qu'elle se tienne à l'écart. J'avais attiré les crapauds pour pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle et savoir ce qu'elle avait. Mais elle pleura de plus belle lorsque je la fit asseoir sur un rocher. Elle était encore plus belle même si je préférais la Fang qui souriait.

Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Rien, répondit-elle.

Tu pleures depuis notre départ de Bodhum, lui fis-je remarquer.

Si tu savais pourquoi tu serais probablement choquée.

Je serais choquée ? Que voulait-elle dire ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Lui avouer qu'elle m'obsédait. Que de la voir avec cette Lebreau me semblait intolérable. Je l'aimais. Il y avait des millions de personnes sur Cocoon, et c'était elle que mon coeur avait choisi. Elle, ses cheveux roses, ses yeux bleus, ce sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à moi. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle me serrait contre elle. Elle n'aurait pas du. Mon souffle devenait plus court. J'avais envie de lui faire tout comprendre, de cette obsession jusqu'à cette chaleur qui consumait mon ventre à petit feu. Elle me jeta un regard inquiet en entendant ma respiration courte et rapide. Je la regardai dans les yeux, attirée par son éclat bleu comme l'océan. Elle se leva soudain, mettant fin à ce moment magique.

Il faut y aller. Vanille et Serah nous attendent.

Je la suivis en silence, me repassant en boucle ce qui venait de se passer. Mais que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Juste une illusion. Elle était redevenue la femme froide au regard bleu océan. Si elle avait ressenti quelque chose précédemment, elle en aurait gardé une trace.

On se calme Lightning ! Elle est passée où celle que tu t'es tuée à devenir ? La femme forte, qui n'a pas de sentiments ? Malgré tout ce que ma conscience me disait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce moment spécial. Aurais-je rêvé de son souffle si court ? Probablement. Elle me faisait perdre mes moyens. Je ne l'aurais jamais admis si je n'avais pas senti son regard posé sur moi plusieurs fois lors du trajet. Peut-être était-ce une illusion, cela aussi. J'avais mal au cœur. Je me sentais coupable. Coupable de la transformation de Serah en L'Cie. Nous arrivâmes à notre destination : le vestige de Pulse.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Nous entrâmes et trouvâmes un vaste hall d'entrée. Je me retins de pleurer lorsque je reconnus l'endroit : Le domaine du Fal'Cie Anima. Nous montâmes, étages par étages, jusqu'au sommet. Nous nous battions, combat sur combat. J'avais trouvé une lance, semblable à celle que j'avais auparavant. Lightning semblait se demander comment j'avais appris à maîtriser cette arme. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte du Fal'Cie Anima, Lightning se mit à courir vers une jeune fille. C'était Serah. Quand à Vanille, elle était accompagnée par d'étranges personnes et nous regardait. A ses côtés se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux argentés, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et un Afro. Soudain, un homme aux cheveux cendrés l'attaqua par derrière et elle disparut. Je me mis à pleurer. Ma soeur, ma seule famille. « Je retrouverai celui qui l'a prise. » Vanille n'était pas réellement ma soeur. Lorsque nous vivions à Oerba, je l'avais rencontrée. Nous étions toutes deux orphelines. Nous nous sommes promis de ne jamais nous séparer. J'étais également inquiète pour sa marque. Sa marque de L'Cie, cette marque qui déterminerait du reste de sa vie.

Serah !

Je me tournai vers ce qui était en train de se passer. Serah était enveloppée d'un voile de lumière presque transparent. « La Cristallisation ». Lightning semblait apeurée. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement cristallisée, le grand blond lui murmura « fais de beaux rêves Serah ». Je compris qu'il s'agissait de Snow, le petit ami de Serah. Lightning s'énerva, croyant qu'elle était morte. Je choisis ce moment pour partir. Vanille m'attendait, sans doute en pleurant.

« Ce Fal'Cie va me le payer » !. Il m'avais pris ma soeur. Je n'en pouvais plus. Les portes du couloir du Fal'Cie s'ouvrirent et je pus le voir.

Fang ?

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, remarquant qu'elle n'était plus là. Peut-être était-elle déjà près du Fal'Cie. Je sentis néanmoins mon ventre se tordre et mon coeur se serrer lorsque je compris qu'elle était partie à la recherche de Vanille... Sans moi. Je vis Snow aller vers la porte. Nous allions faire regretter d'être né à ce Fal'Cie. L'idée de collaborer avec lui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Mais j'étais trop bouleversée pour réagir négativement envers lui. L'Afro et le garçon aux cheveux argentés nous suivirent. Après maintes batailles, Nous détruisîmes ce Fal'Cie. Puis ce fut le noir.

Vanille !

Elle n'était nulle part en vue. J'avais la gorge en feu à force d'avoir pleuré, les larmes coulant toujours. Mon coeur était serré et elles me manquaient. Vanille comme Lightning. J'aurais du l'attendre. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie mes larmes.

Nous nous réveillâmes dans une étendue de cristal. Snow vit sur son bras la marque. La marque de Pulse. L'Afro et le garçon en avaient aussi une. Je n'en trouvai nulle part sur les parties facilement visibles de mon corps. Je compris où elle se trouvait. Nous étions maudits.

Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi, se plaint le jeune argenté. Je ne vous connais même pas. C'est ta faute ajouta-t-il en pointant Snow du doigt. Et celle de cette fille.

Ne parle pas de Serah sur ce ton, commença Snow. Il fut vite interrompu par un coup de poing.

Snow ! Il est en état de choc ! Sois un peu compréhensif, lançai-je.

Je suis désolé, dit le petit en se recroquevillant.

Bon et si on se détendait et qu'on commençait par se présenter ?

Il semblait si calme, cet Afro. Le seul à ne pas s'affoler. Je l'enviais presque.

Moi c'est Sazh, continua-t-il.

Moi c'est Snow.

Hope Estheim.

Lightning Farron.

Et nous continuâmes de parler, comme de vieux amis. Snow aperçut soudain le cristal de Serah. Il voulu la libérer mais l'armée était déjà à nos trousses, par on ne sait quel moyen. Il resta finalement avec Serah pendant que nous fuyions. Hope s'attarda un peu près de lui.

Le moment était venu pour Snow. L'ultime bataille s'il continuait à désespérer. La première d'une grande série s'il triomphait. Néanmoins une question se faufilait dans ma tête : Pourquoi Lightning n'était-elle pas la première ?

C'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre les gars ;-) . n'hésitez pas à mettre des revieuws.


	3. Manque

Claire: Lorsque je me retournai, Hope et Sazh me suivaient. J'étais dans un état léthargique. Mes pensées se tournaient tour à tour vers Serah et Fang. Plus vers la belle brune aux yeux verts que vers ma petite soeur. Nous débouchâmes dans de nombreuses clairières, toujours cristallisées. Les chemins se ressemblaient tous. Puis nous trouvâmes enfin un vaisseau. Sazh, qui était pilote, prit les commandes. Durant le voyage, un message du primarque Dysley fut transmis. Il détenait une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts et qui s'avérait être une L'Cie. Je pensai à Fang. S'agissait-il de Vanille ? Fang avait-elle seulement entendu le message ? Mon coeur se serra à l'idée du fait qu'elle pourrait être en train de se battre pour son amie.

C'est peut-être Vanille, confirma Sazh, qui parlait avec Hope. Après tout elle a disparu depuis un moment déjà...

Je n'en pouvais plus ! Trop c'était trop. Il s'agissait de l'amie de Fang. J'en étais sûre. Que ferait Fang en l'apprenant ?

Petite Pulsienne: Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines lorsqu'on m'annonça que Vanille était détenue par Dysley. Il ne payait rien pour attendre. Je voulus partir la sauver mais Cid et Rygdea m'en empêchèrent.

Attends au moins Lightning, avait dit Cid.

« Mais pourquoi l'attendre » criait ma tête, « Ça fait des sciècles que je l'attends » pleurait mon corps, mais le pire restait mon coeur. Mon coeur brisé en mille morceaux. Mon coeur qui brûlait d'envie de la revoir. Mon coeur qui avait tellement accéléré lorsque je la voyais. Il voulait s'arrêter, s'arrêter jusqu'à son retour. Mais je savais bien que ce n'était pas possible. Mais les larmes coulaient sans que je sache comment faire pour les arrêter.

Claire: Nous étions dans la forêt de Grappa. Hope semblait en colère. Lors de notre chemin, alors que Sazh regardait les feuilles impressionnantes des grands arbres blancs, le jeune garçon m'expliqua que sa mère était morte très peu de temps auparavant et que c'était de la faute de Snow. En effet, la découverte du Fal'Cie et de la jeune fille qu'il avait capturé avaient provoqué une purge. Par manque de chance, Hope et sa mère se trouvaient justement à Bodhum pour voir le feu d'artifice. Lorsque le train, par on ne sait quel moyen, dérailla et s'arrêta dans le vestige, Snow prit les survivant sous son aile. Les survivants voulaient se battre. La mère de Hope les rejoignit et ce fut ainsi qu'elle mourut. Hope voulait devenir plus fort pour en finir avec Snow, venger sa mère. Je me souvins alors de la détresse dans ses beaux yeux verts lorsque j'avais voulu me débarrasser de lui aux pics infâmes. _La piste du charognard. Cet endroit que je maudissais tant. Sazh était parti chercher des provisions et je devais surveiller le gamin. Je voulais pleurer, mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Lorsque nous passâmes le pont, je l'entendis tomber._

 _On ne survivra jamais ! T'es qu'un fardeau._

 _Ce disant, ma marque s'illumina et je fus forcée de m'accroupir, prise de douleur._

 _J'arrive à peine à me garder en vie. Tu veux vraiment devenir plus fort ? Débrouille toi !_

 _Les mots s'enchaînaient dans ma bouche comme autant de poignards dans mon coeur. Soudain je fus entourée d'une lumière rosée. Un étrange humanoïde vert avec une double lame qui avait la forme de deux ailes et un bouclier en sortit. Il voulut attaquer Hope. Comme pour me rattraper par rapport à ce que j'avais dit, je m'interposai et attaquai la créature. Lors du combat, je dus à plusieurs reprises soigner Hope. Soudain, la créature se transforma en cheval après avoir planté sa lame dans le sol je pris la lame et montai sur le cheval. Il se retransforma en cristal et disparut._

 _Je suis vraiment un fardeau, demanda Hope, quelque peu inquiet et rompant le silence._

 _Je ne sus que répondre._

 _Je ferai des efforts..._

 _Hope ! On va te rendre plus fort, déclarai-je._

Repenser à tout ça me faisait me sentir coupable. J'avais été dure avec lui. Tout le monde n'avait pas une grande endurance. Mais autre chose m'inquiétait. Comment pourrai-je aider Fang à distance à sauver son amie ?

Petite Pulsienne: Palumpolum une ville si belle. Snow et moi attendions leur arrivée. Sazh avait été capturé suite à une projection astrale de son fils. Il était probablement avec Vanille. Soudain, des cris de fureur me firent sortir de mes pensées. Les soldats affluaient dans une cour. Snow appela rapidement les soeurs Shiva et ils entrèrent en symbiose. Nous montâmes sur la moto et allâmes vers eux. Ce que je vis me fit sourire... mais pas très longtemps. Lightning se battait contre les soldats, un jeune garçon derrière elle, qu'elle semblait tenir à protéger.

Claire: Ces soldats étaient trop nombreux. Je commençais à fatiguer légèrement. Deux personnes sur une moto vinrent à notre secours. Mon coeur s'accéléra, reconnaissant une très jolie brune assez familière. Fang. Snow était là et je poussai Hope vers lui. Fang me fit signe de la rejoindre et nous courûmes. Nous arrivâmes dans une ruelle où, essoufflée, je m'adossai contre le mur. Fang monta la garde tandis que je respirais un bon coup.

Petite Pulsienne: Ma belle Lightning ne tiendrait pas le coup très longtemps si nous devions encore courir. Je l'avais retrouvée. Enfin

Ne me fais plus jamais ce coup là

Sa voix tout près de moi me fit sursauter. Je me retournai et elle me gifla*.

J'avais peur que tu te fasses cristalliser par le Fal'Cie ! J'ai déjà perdu Serah ! Ce n'était pas suffisant ?

Elle pleurait maintenant. Voyant qu'elle se retenait de me redonner une gifle, je la bloquai par le bras et posai un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Tais-toi ! Je faisais ça pour toi. Tu avais déjà du mal à me voir pleurer pendant le chemin vers le vestige, je ne voulais pas que tu me voies pleurer pour Vanille.

Sa réaction fut inattendue. Elle retira mon doigt de ses lèvres et... me serra dans ses bras (eh non pas encore pour m'embrasser... Hélas). Je ne sentais plus de colère dans son attitude. Juste de la tendresse, du soulagement et ... de l'amour ? Je l'éloignai de moi pour la contempler un peu. Elle me regardait, les larmes aux yeux, se jetant dans une lutte contre elle-même. Mais pourquoi ? J'avais relâché quelque peu ma pression mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle se rapproche de moi. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me le dise pour savoir que mes yeux brillaient. Elle ferma les yeux, humant mon odeur pour s'apaiser. Je souris intérieurement mais restai troublée. Elle rouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Et là, ce fut, sans vouloir faire de jeux de mot, rapide comme l'éclair. Je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur comme Lightning m'embrassait, pas un simple baiser. C'était comme si elle attendait ça depuis longtemps. Je répondis avec avidité, la taquinant un peu. Elle dut s'arrêter, un peu à bout de souffle. Mais elle en gardait quand même le regard plein d'amour. Elle posa la tête sur mon épaule, appuyée contre moi alors que les minutes passaient. J'aurais voulu rester avec elle dans cette position pour l'éternité.

Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle tout en pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Ma seule réponse fut de lui rendre ses baisers, tous plus langoureux les uns que les autres. Elle me serrait fort contre elle, ses mains dans mon dos, dans mes cheveux, partout. Je ne pouvais presque pas bouger tellement elle me collait au mur. Je me souvins que nous avions autre chose à faire. Elle dut s'en souvenir aussi car elle se recula gentiment et me prit la main.

Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença-t-elle alors que nous marchions.

Je t'écoute.

Je suis une L'Cie. Une L'Cie de Pulse. Ton ennemie.

Si tu es une L'Cie de Pulse tu n'es pas une ennemie. Mon nom complet est Oerba Yun Fang, de Pulse. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler maintenant que tu le sais mais je n'ai pas choisi de naître là-bas. Quand j'avais 18 ans, on m'a emmenée près d'Anima, le Fal'Cie du vestige. Il m'a fait devenir une L'Cie.

Pour toute réponse elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda, comme pour me demander « Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'abandonner si facilement ? ».

Je comprends tout à fait que tu me l'aies caché. J'aurais fait pareil. Je ne sais rien de Pulse et je ne pourrai jamais te détester pour ça. Je te l'ai dit , je t'aime. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne peut pas le détester. J'ai compris pourquoi tu pleurais, sur le chemin vers le vestige. Lebreau et toi êtes différentes. Elle, je ne l'aime pas à ce point. Toi, c'est... plus que t'aimer. Fang... Tu me passionnes. Je ne cesse de penser à toi depuis que tu es venue pour la première fois au « Mog Rieur ». J'ai souvent senti ton regard sur moi. Je me retenais de venir m'asseoir près de toi quand Vanille partait.

Et tu n'aurais pas du, murmurais-je, lui faisant une petite pression dans la main qu'elle me rendit.

Nous partîmes, main dans la main, vers la maison de Hope.

Voilà, il était temps de finir ce chapitre.

Gifle (de Light à Fang seulement) : marque d'affection qui veut dire « Tu m'as manqué ! »


	4. Vol nocturne et tripotage

Claire :

Tu es mon fils, cet endroit est ta maison, grogna Bartholomew Estheim à Hope.

Nous étions arrivé à la résidence Estheim deux heures plus tôt. Hope avait un ton de voix très froid, témoignant de sa mauvaise entente avec son père. Cela n'avait pas semblé choquer celui-ci, comme s'il était habitué à cette attitude. Pour moi néanmoins, ce fut une première. Voir Hope presque en colère alors qu'il parlait à son père. Lorsque qu'il apprit que sa femme était morte, il sembla désespéré. Snow semblait un peu moins choqué que moi. Sans doute le jeune argenté avait-il passé ses nerfs sur lui. Le sol se mit à trembler. Des missiles étaient lancés sur la grande maison. Fang, qui s'était contenté d'échanger quelques regards avec moi pendant la conversation, traversa la pièce très rapidement pour passer un bras, discret mais protecteur, autour de ma taille. Nous allâmes vers la terrasse. Un grand véhicule volant blindé nous surplombait et était la source du capharnaüm. Nous battîmes en retraite vers l'intérieur de la villa. Fang freina à bloc au moment où un autre vaisseau explosa le premier. Un homme aux cheveux bruns en sortit.

Rygdea, lança Fang.

Besoin d'aide Fang, demanda l'intéressé.

Ça serait pas de refus, interrompit Snow.

Il nous fit signe de le suivre. Fang avait gardé son bras autour de moi, plus pour m'aider à me stabiliser que pour me protéger. Hope nous regarda, les larmes aux yeux. « _Il faudra que je lui parle à celui là »,_ pensai-je. Dans le vaisseau, je vis un vieil ami. Cid Raines. Il me serra amicalement dans ses bras, même si Fang ne le voyait pas du même œil. Pour montrer que je lui appartenait, elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je la rapprochai de moi pour une profonde étreinte. Je me souvins alors qu'il y avait des gens autour de nous et m'éloignai lentement d'elle. La télévision du vaisseau s'alluma sur l'image de Dysley, tenant fermement une jeune fille par le bras.

Cette L'Cie, dit-il, est un danger pour tout le monde. Elle ne mérite qu'une chose : La mort. Elle sera exécutée dès demain, tout comme son ami que voici, ajouta-t-il en montrant Sazh.

Vanille, entendis-je murmurer Fang.

Je me tournai vers elle.

Je vais t'aider à la sauver, dis-je.

Moi aussi, dit Snow.

J'étais là quand elle a disparu, je viens aussi, ajouta Hope.

Il avait un drôle de regard. Le regard de quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose en tête.

Merci les gars, dit Fang. ( se tournant vers moi ) Toi tu restes ici Sunshine.

Tu rêves ! Je ne veux pas risquer de te reperdre, répondis-je.

Cid nous coupa d'un geste de la main. Nous allâmes tous vers le plus petit vaisseau, celui qui devait nous conduire sur le Palamecia. Nous y étions tous serrés les uns contre les autres. Evidemment Fang en profitait pour me tripoter un peu. Le vaisseau tremblait fort, me forçant à me coller à elle. Enfin forcer... C'était un bien grand mot. Il y avait beaucoup d'espace entre le mur et moi. Mais elle me rassurait un peu. Un grand tremblement nous projeta vers le mur. Nos visages étaient TRES proches. Mais je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était un regard vert émeraude, plein de larmes. Hope ne cessait de nous regarder, Fang et moi. Nous arrivâmes enfin au Palamecia. Il était tellement grand... Fang prit la tête du groupe avec Snow. Il était temps que je parle à Hope.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive , demandai-je.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses cette question, murmura-t-il, détournant la tête.

Tu ne cesses de nous regarder Fang et moi, depuis tout à l'heure, dis-je.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder.

Hope ! Dis moi ce qu'il y a tout de suite, m'énervai-je.

Il s'arrêta à bloc. Je me retournai pour le regarder mais il était trop près pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Je t'aime Lightning, voilà ce qu'il y a, dit-il.

Je me reculai brusquement, comme si une décharge électrique m'avait touchée de plein fouet.

Je suis bien trop grande pour toi Hope, dis-je. Et puis..., je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, ajoutai-je en lançant un petit regard à Fang.

Je le sais. Mais ...

Cette discussion est terminée Hope !

Fang me regardait sans comprendre. Lorsque je lui expliquai l'histoire, elle se mit à rire.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle, demandai-je.

Rien du tout, répondit-elle.

Fang !

Une jeune fille rousse courrait vers nous. Je l'avais vu assez souvent pour savoir que c'était Vanille.

Serah et Noel nous ont aidé à nous échapper, dit Sazh.

Mon coeur manqua un battement. Ma soeur ?

Hey Sis !

Serah, m'exclamai-je en me retournant pour la serrer dans mes bras. Je la repoussai soudain, pour bien la regarder. Elle portait une tenue de combat, son collier en forme de Cocoon reposant sur sa poitrine comme à son habitude. Un Mog jaillit de derrière son dos.

Bonjour, Kupo. Je suis Mog, Kupo. J'ai aidé Serah à sauver Vanille et Sazh, Kupo.

Ce n'est pas possible, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

La déesse Etro l'a sauvée. Elle l'a sortie de son cristal, Kupo, expliqua Mog.

Je jetai un regard à Serah. Quelle question pourrai-je lui poser, dont elle est la seule à connaître la réponse ? C'était évident.

Quel est mon vrai nom et pourquoi ai-je changé celui-ci , demandai-je.

Claire Farron. Tu as changé de nom à la mort de notre mère quand tu avait 15 ans pour oublier le passé.

C'était vraiment ma soeur. Elle était de retour.

Navrée de vous interrompre dans votre conversation mais on devrait peut-être partir non, demanda Fang.

Un portail apparut comme elle prononçait ces mots. Je tirai Serah vers moi pour l'en éloigner, ce qui fit rire Fang et Vanille.

Ça mène à la Steppe d'Archylte, dit cette dernière. C'est une Stèle Cie'th. On en trouve plein sur Pulse.

Aucun danger Sunshine, ajouta Fang.

Vanille la regarda, puis me regarda. Je me sentis rougir et je sus qu'elle avait compris. Serah aussi. Elles se jetèrent un regard et sourirent. Je notai la mine déconfite que faisait Snow. En effet Serah ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot. Je remarquai aussi qu'elle était très proche de Noel. Nous passâmes la Stèle et arrivâmes dans cette grande étendue qu'était la Steppe d'Archylte. Je me sentais bien là. Fang m'attrapa par derrière et m'enlaça. Je me laissai aller contre son épaule. Le chemin jusqu'Oerba fut périlleux mais grâce à Shiva, Brihidlr et Odin, nous y arrivâmes entiers. Entre temps, les eidolons de Fang, Hope et Vanille s'étaient manifestés. A Oerba, Noel, Hope et Serah partirent chasser pour manger. Snow et Sazh cherchèrent de la laine sur les moutons qui se trouvaient dans la Steppe pour en faire des couvertures.

Ferme les yeux, me murmura Fang.

Je m'exécutai et sentis qu'elle me soulevait et me posait sur quelque chose de dur. Elle monta derrière moi.

Ouvre les.

Nous étions sur Bahamut, son eidolon. Il s'envola et je dus m'agripper à Fang pour ne pas tomber. Son vol devint plus doux et nous pûmes admirer la ville sous la lueur de la Lune. Je posai la tête sur l'épaule de Fang.

Je t'aime,murmurai-je.

Moi aussi Sunshine.

Et voilà je crois que c'est fini. Je ne vais pas faire plus de chapitres. N'hésitez pas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
